I refuse, I refuse, I refuse
by MonstahClaw
Summary: Miley Stewart has had one bad relationship after another for the past three years. She's very untrusting of guys and girls and refuses to let anyone get close to her. Will Nick change all that? Niley!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Miley or the Jonas'

Chapter one

Miley woke up to a loud beeping sound, but when she hit the button on her alarm clock, it didn't stop. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around. She realized the sound was coming from her open bedroom window so she got up and walked across the room running her fingers through her long curly brown hair. She looked out it and saw a moving truck backing up to a house down the street from hers. She was always glad to have new neighbors, even though she doesn't get much time to make new friends with her work schedule.

She decided she'd start getting ready for her day even thought she still has fifteen minutes before she had to be up. She went to her bathroom and turned the shower on, brushing her teeth while she waited for the water to get hot. After her shower she dried herself off and pulled on a pair of Grey Juicy Couture sweat pants with a matching tee shirt sweater with a red tank top underneath. She slipped on a pair of silver flip flops and headed out the door into the rest of the house. Her family never really ate breakfast together, they all had different schedules, so she just grabbed a blueberry cereal bar and a water from the fridge and grabbed her keys. She had to be at the studio in fifteen minutes. She walked out the front door and locked it behind her. She got into her car and back out of her driveway passing by the house that her new neighbors were moving into.

Several hours later Miley was in her car driving back home drinking coffee from Starbucks. She parked her car and got out pulling her purse with her and walked up to the front door. Within a minute she had the door unlocked and opened and was about to walk inside when she heard a car behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mandy. She smiled and sat her stuff down on a table then went back outside to greet her friend.

"Hey." Miley said as Mandy opened her car door.

"Hi." Mandy said as she got out of the car and shut the door. "Have you seen you're new neighbors yet?" She asked.

"No, I was working all day. I just got home."

"It's the Jonas Brothers." Mandy said looking down the street.

"No way." Miley said looking down the street as well now, trying to spot one of them. "The only people who move near me are rich old people who spends their days cheating on their spouses." She said.

"Look." Mandy said pointing to the person walking out of the garage. They were both still starring when the he looked over directly at them.

They both smiled and waved then turned around.

"Great now they think I'm stalkers." Miley said.

"You've met them right?" Mandy said.

"A few times." Miley said as they walked inside.

"So, should we go say hi?" Mandy asked. "Isn't that what neighbors do?" She asked.

"Old people. Kids don't they just sit at home until their parents drag them outside to say hi."

(Three days later)

"Miles." Tish yelled up the stairs to Miley who was sorting through laundry.

"What?" Miley yelled back.

"I invited our new neighbors to dinner tonight, so I need you help cleaning up if you don't mind."

"The Jonas'?" Miley asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't mind. I'll start right when I'm done with the laundry."

After finishing the laundry she began doing the dishes and set the table with their nicest dishes and silverware. She carried two bags full of trash out the front door with while she held her cell phone up to her ear.

"Can you come to dinner tonight?" She asked Mandy.

"No, I have a family dinner thing with my folks, sorry."

"To bad, my mom invited the Jonas' over." Miley said.

"Dude, stupid family dinner. Well tell me everything." She said.

"I will." Miley said lifting up the garbage can lid and throwing the two bag inside.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked.

"Taking out the trash." She said. "My mom asked me to help her clean."

"What time do they get there?"

"Seven thirty. What time is it now?" She asked.

"Six twenty." "Better hurry and get all dolled up." Mandy laughed.

"Shut up, it's just dinner with neighbors.

"Really cute famous neighbors." Miley laughed.

"True. Well I've gotta go. Talk to you later after they leave." She said.

" Okay, bye."

"Bye." Miley said walking back to her house.

At seven ten Miley went into the kitchen dressed in a black dress that went an inch or so above her knee with red shoes and her hair down, and curly.

"Do I look to dressed up?" She asked her mom.

"You look great hon." Tish said.

"What are we eating anyways?" She asked walking over to the stove.

"Salad and spaghetti. Thought I'd keep it simple."

"You picked like the most messiest embarrassing food to eat in front of people." Miley said.

"Miley, when have you ever cared about eating in front of people?"

"I don't, I was just saying."

"Carry this to the table please." Her mom said pointing to the bowl of salad

Miley picked it up and walked it to the table sitting it i the center. then went into the bathroom to check her hair and make-up. The doorbell rang a minute or two before seven thirty.

Tish opened the door and Miley could hear her saying hi and hellos several times to each person. Braison walked past her on his way to the door and looked at her.

"Why are you dressed up?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh, I'm not dressed up." She said following him to the door with Noah behind her.

"Hi." Miley said to the entire Jonas family. She realized that her and Mandy had been starring at Joe a few days before and couldn't help but smile when she thought of it.

"Hey." Joe said, followed by Nick and Kevin and then Frankie.

"Dinner's not ready just yet, so why doesn't everyone take a seat in the living room." Tish said.

"We'll help you and let the kids talk." Denise said looking at Kevin Sr.

Miley looked at Braison who just gave her a knowing look and then turned and began walking into the living room. Miley followed him and everyone else followed her. Miley and Braison sat on the love seat leaving the bigger couch open for the Jonas'. Noah sat in a chair.

"Where did you guys move from?" Miley asked.

"We lived a couple of streets over, but we outgrew that house." Kevin said.

Things got very quite and awkward after a minute, luckily Tish called them in for dinner after a couple of minutes.

Miley was sitting between Frankie and Joe sitting directly across from Nick.

"The table looks lovely." Mrs. Jonas said.

"Miley's the one who set it." Tish said.

"Well it looks great Miley." Mrs. Jonas smiled at her.

"Thanks." Miley said smiling back and could see Joe smirking out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him and he just looked down, obviously amused with the awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry Billy Ray couldn't be here, but he's on tour." Tish said.

"We'll just have to do this again sometime when he is here." Mrs. Jonas said.

Dinner was extremely long and awkward, so Miley was glad when it was over and she got to clear plates. She carried four plates into the kitchen with her and sat them in the sink and turned aroud to get the other vie, but saw Nick walking in with them.

"You didn't have to do that, you're the guest." She told him as he sat them in the sink on tp of the others.

"I don't mind." he said. "I'll wash you dry. he told her turning the water on.

"It's okay, I can do it." She said but he just ignored her and began washing. "Thanks." She said drying the plate when he handed it to her.

"16 right?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your age."

"Oh yeah." She said. "You?"

"Same." He said handing her another plate. "You're house if huge." He said.

"Want a tour?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said. handing her the last dish and she dried it quickly then led him into the den.

"The den, where my dad would probably be if he was here." She laughed. "This is the living room, which you've seen already, then there's the family room, and the bathroom." She said walking into the hallway and pointing to both rooms.

"And this?" he asked .

"Closet." She told him.

We have a library, but it's getting new carpet, so we can't go in there." She told him. She walked up the stairs looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following.

"Parents room, laundry room, bathroom." She said pointing in different directions. "Braison's room, which is of course messy." She said looking inside at the clothes and random things laying around. "Noah's room is in here, which actually use to be mine, but I outgrew the pony wallpaper." She laughed turning on the light.

"This is my favorite room. It's like the music room, I guess you could call it." She said walking into a room filled with guitars a piano drums keyboards and microphones.

"Wow." he said walking inside looking around.

"Most of it's my dad's but the piano's mine. I got it for my eleventh birthday." She said sitting down on the bench.

"That's one big present." he said leaning against it. "Can you play anything?" She asked.

"Of course I can, but the tour's not done yet."

She said standing up and walking out of the room turning the light off.

"My other brother's room is here, but he doesn't really live here anymore, and my other sisters room in here, but she doesn't live here anymore, she lives at our house in Nashville." She told him. "And then there's the guest room." She said.

"What about you're room?" he asked. "Don't you live here?"

"Right, my room." She said leading him down the stairs and through the long hallway leading to her wing, which was built for her a year ago when she agreed to live at home till she turned twenty. She stopped outside of the room. and paused for a moment then opened the door turfing on the light.

"I kind of have my own wing." She said. "This is the living room and kitchen." She said walking through it. "And this is my bedroom." She said opening the door leading them into her room.

She stood by the door leaning against it while she watched him examine the room.

"Wow." He said." Not quiet as cool as mine, but it's nice." he said smiling at her. "Are you glued there?" He asked.

"No, I'm just kind of here, I see my room everyday so." he said.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, being in here?" He asked.

"No." She lied.

He walked over to her bathroom started to open it, making Miley cringe at the thought of him seeing her messy unorganized bathroom, not to mention her bras that were hanging up drying.

He walked inside and she heard him laugh, so she walked over and looked inside at him.

"Interesting." he said looking around, then spotted the bras and looked back at her arching one eyebrow. "Nice bra."

"Okay tour's over." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry, but how was I suppose to know that was a bathroom, or that you'd have your bras hanging up?" he asked.

"It's been a fun evening, but I think it's time we get back to the rest of the gang." She said leading the way out of her room.

"Where have you two been?" Joe asked once they were in the living room of the main house.

"She was giving me a tour of the house." Nick said sitting down next to Kevin.

"A tour?" Joe said then said something quieter that Miley couldn't hear, and assumed it was better she didn't hear it. What ever Joe said made Nick blush a little and Miley smirked at him.

"Well we should be getting home, come on boys." Mrs. Jonas said walking into the living room with Tish and Mr. Jonas.

"This was fun, we should do it again soon." Mrs. Jonas said to Tish.

"I agree."

"Bye guys." Miley said, the awkwardness wasn't there anymore, thankfully.

"Bye." Kevin said.

"See yeah." Joe said waving to her as he and Frankie walked outside.

As Nick walked past her, he leaned in a whispered in her ear. "I like the black lacy one." He whispered then smiled at her. "Night Miley." He said walking out the door leaving her to stand there starring.

"Looks like someone likes you." Braison said walking up behind her.

"Shut up he does not. He's just being obnoxious." She said.

"Mmm Hmm." He said walking off.

That night Miley had a hard time falling to sleep. Her mind was full og thoughts about dinner and the tour she gave Nick, what he whispered to her. All of it was so annoying, but for some reason she didn't mind it, she almost liked it.

"Miley wake up." Someone was shaking her softly.

She opened her eyes to see her mom standing above her.

"What?" She asked.

"You have a visitor." Tish said.

"Who?" Miley asked.

"Nick."

Miley sat up quickly as her mom left. She got up out of bed and hurried into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then hair, trying to do something to make herself not look like she had been asleep five minutes before.

She walked down the hall into the main house wearing black pajama pants with a pink tank top and her hair pulled into a pony tail with her bangs out. She saw Nick standing by the stairs leaning on the banister.

"Hello." Miley said to him crossing her arms.

"I'm here to invite you to breakfast." he said.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Food you eat in the morning, usually something with along the lines opf eggs and bacon." He said.

"Uhm, I can't I have a thing." She told him.

"A thing? If this is about last night It.."

"No, I really do have a thing. Work." She said cutting him off.

"Will you be working all day?" he asked.

"Till two."

"Well, see you at two." He said walking away.

"Wait what are we doing?" She asked but he just kept walking, once again leaving her starring after him.

All day she wondered what he was planning, making her less focused then usual in the studio, but managed to get her work done.

"Twice, twice he's left me standing there looking stupid starring after him." She said into her phone.

"Well hon it doesn't take much to do that to you." Mandy joked. "Just kidding, look he's obviously interested in you. What guy gets up early in the morning and comes to your house inviting you to breakfast if he doesn't like you?" Mandy said.

"Even if he does like me, I'm not exactly looking for a new guy to screw things up for me. I'm on a good pace with work and school and I don't need someone messing that up." She said.

"Miles, just because you've been in some bad relation ships in the past doesn't mean every guy you date will be a jerk. Give him a chance."

"I know. I'll go along with whatever he has planned for today, but I don't know about anything else. I just need time, you know."

"I know sweety. Just know that if he hurts you I'll hunt the little punk own and kick his scrawny ass." Mandy said.

"I'm holding you to that." Miley laughed. "Well I'm home, gotta go get ready for whatever we're doing."

"Okay, have fun. Bye."

"Bye." Miley said hanging up her phone and parking her car pulling the keys out of the ignition. She got out and walked up to her front door opening it to find Braison playing Halo with Nick.

"You're late." Braison said.

"I kept messing up a song." She explained. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Nick got here and I was playing, so he joined me." Braison said.

"Nick, Can I talk to you." She said and without waiting for his answer started walking towards her room.

"Thanks man." Nick said to Brasion handing him the controller.

"Yes." Nick said walking into Miley's bedroom.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Wht do most teenagers do?" he asked. "Go to the movies." he said.

"The movies. Okay." She said. "I have to get changed." She told him. He just stood there. "Which means you leave." She said shoving him out into her living room and shut the door.

She changed into jeans and a new kids on the block tee shirt with a pair of black converse and grabbed her purse and headed out to the living room where Nick was talking on the phone.

She stayed quiet and walked up to him.

"We're going to the movies." he said into the phone. "Right, no I got it man. She's getting changed. Yes then the girl's all scared and leaning on you, yeah I got it." Miley raised her eyebrows listening. "Thanks but I got it covered I don't need stupid little ways to get in a girls..." Before he could finish his sentence Miley tapped him on the shoulder.. he spun around and looked at her, and for once he looked shocked, and not her.

"I gotta go." he said shutting his phone. "I was just." he started, but she cut him off.

"You were just discussing how to get in a girls pants, if I'm correct." She said to him.

"Maybe..kind of, but not yours."

"Oh not mine. Nice." She said.

"I didn't mean that. I'd have no problem, you know, with you."

"Okay just stop talking before you shove you're foot in your mouth even more." She said. "Lets go." She told him leading the way.

"Right." He said following.

Once they were in the car it was pretty awkward, but she didn't mind it since he was the one who looked stupid for once.

"Sorry, about that back at the house." Nick said.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm in no way looking for a boyfriend or relationship, or even just some random guy to date. So anythign you think is going to happen or want to happen isn't going to happen." She told him. "However, I wouldn't mind having a friend to hang out with." She said.

"Right." he said looking straight ahead while he drove.

"And don't worry about it. It's not like I don't know how guys are, especially sixteen year old guys." She said.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" he asked her as they stood in line for tickets.

"How about Eagle Eye?" She asked.

"Awesome." he said. "Two tickets for Eagle Eye please." He said handing the lady money and taking the tickets and handed one to Miley.

After getting sodas popcorn and twizzlers, they took their seats in the very back of the theater.

"I love movies." She said sitting down.

"What's your favorite?"

"The Notebook." She told him, and laughed at the face he made. "Come on I'm a girl, you've had to have seen that one coming." She laughed.

"Thank god you laid down the law about dating, I would never have sat through that with you." he said.

"So you do like me?" She asked him, making him get quiet and blush a little. "Come one after everything I've heard you say today, that you choose to get embarrassed by." She said.

"Movie's starting." he said avoiding the question. She smiled and leaned back in her seat.

After the movie they left the theater, and as they walked out to the car camera flashed in their faces.

"Are you two dating?" Yelled one paparazzi.

They just walked to the car ignoring the questions.

"They're everywhere." Miley said once they were safely in the car.

Nick pulled into the Jonas' driveway and walked with Miley back to her house.

"That was fun." She said.

"Yeah, it was." Nick agreed. They walked up to her door and Miley stopped and turned to Nick.

"Saturdays, I like to wake up early and go walking." She said to him. "Join me?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled at her as she headed inside.

"Seven fifteen." She yelled to him.

--

So end of Chapter one. Did you like it? Let me know. I'll be posting chapter two very soon. And I just wanna say that I know I have a story that I haven't updated in forever, but I think I need to take some time off. Sucky place to leave you guys hanging I know, but I promise to get more posted in the next month or so! In the meantime, enjoy this story. I have lots of chapter typed up already, so I'll be posting them very often!


	2. Chapter 2

As Miley walked across the street, in her white tee shirt and shorts, she breathed in deeply. It was cold and had rained the night before, so it had the rain smell that Miley loved. Luckily it was dry and sunny out, perfect for walking. She headed up the driveway to Nick's house, but as she got up to the door, it dawned on her that if she rang the bell or knocked, she'd most likely wake someone up. Not everyone enjoyed getting up at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. She sighed and stepped backwards until she could see the windows on the second story of their house. She had no idea what room was Nick's or if he was even in his room, but she bent over and picked up several pebbles and began throwing them at the glass window.

Some of the pebbles hit the glass, but most of them just bounced of the side of the house or the gutter, making a loud noise. As she pulled her arm back to throw another pebble she felt someone grab her waist and jumped and screamed. When she turned aorund she saw Nick standing behind her, laughing. "You scream like a girl." He teased. She punched him in the arm. "How the hell did you get out here? I was standing right here, I would have seen you come out of the front door." She said starring at him. "I'm magic." He told her, and she rolled her eyes. "Right." She said dropping the rest of the pebbles and brushing her hands off. "I think you're just an ass." She said looking up at him. "Aww, I'm sorry I scared you Miley. Will you forgive me?" He asked making a lame puppy dog face at her. "I'm not falling for your cute little puppy dog face, Jonas." She said as she started walking down the street. He smiled and followed her. "You think I'm cute?" He asked walking beside her. She didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes ad smiled.

"Tell me something." Nick started. "Why are you so against dating?" He asked her. "I'm not. I just don't want someone in my life right now. I'm doing good right now, with my career. I don't need someone whining about me being to busy and not being able to spend enough time with them." She said. She hated when people made her feel bad about being busy, they never got it. "You're one of those people who hate Valentines day, huh? Claiming its a holiday invented by a greeting card company." He said as they were passing by the park. "No quite the opposite, actually. I like being in relationships, I just don't like the guys I choose to have the relationships with." She said. She had dated many guys over the years, and nearly every one of them turned out to be a real asshole. "So, you've choose the wrong guys in the past, but what if you meet the right guy, but blow it because you don't want another shitty relationship?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to hope that the right guy won't give up on me, and keeps trying until he pounds it through my thick skull." She said laughing. "If he keeps trying." She added. "He will." Nick said looking at her. Miley smiled and looked down.

"Oh my gosh, I use to love playing on these when I was little." Miley said running through the park to the monkey bars. She jumped up and started playing on them as Nick walked up to her. "Do you ever wish you were a little kid again. With no worries, and all you did was play, all day long?" She asked him as she passed by him, moving her hands from on bar to the next. "Let me think, do I miss falling, scraping up my knees, getting fed random foods by Joe and Kevin. Oh, not to mention squeaky voices and waiting to grow into your ears. I really miss that." He said. "Cartons, drawing. Not having to worry about looking good or doing your own laundry." She said. She flipped upside down and linked her legs through the bars hanging upside down. Her shirt kept wanting to fall down as well, so she made sure to keep a hold of it. Flashing Nick probably wouldn't be very good. "Yeah but when you're a kid you don't get to do half of the great things in life. Like driving or walking with a gorgeous girl." He said stepping forward so he was near her face. "And I wouldn't get to do this." He said as as he leaned in closer to her face, she was certain he was going to kiss her, but she didn't try and stop him she just stayed there and waited for their lips to touch.

Instead. she felt his hands on her stomach as he began tickling her. She screamed and laughed and clutched her stomach trying to guard it form him. "Nick, stop!" She yelled laughing, trying not to fall. "What I can't hear you." He yelled over her and continued tickling her. Soon, her legs slipped and she was falling and when she hit the ground she felt Nick's legs under her. She must have knocked him down as she fell. She rolled over on her back looking at Nick and laughed. "Oh-My-Gosh." She said between laughing. "You jackass." She yelled hitting Nick in the chest. "How was I suppose to know you were ticklish?" He asked laughing. "I'm gonna have a permanent bruise on my hip, thank you very much Nick." She said slowly sitting up. "If it makes you fell any better, you kicked my on the shin when you fell." He said looking up at her from the ground. "It does." She smiled at him leaning on his chest and laughing softly.

"For a second there, it looked like you wanted me to kiss you." He said looking at her. She turned her head to see him, still resting it on his chest though. "Yeah well, I am and actor." She told him. "Please, I've seen your show, you're not that good of an actor. You just wanted me to kiss you." He said and she sat up smacking his arm. "Shut up." She said. "Just admit it, you want some of this." He said gesturing to himself. She stood up and started walking off. "I'm leaving. You can stay there and live in your little fantasy world all day long."

As there walk ended they headed towards his house, since it was closer and took there time walking down the street. "You know, anytime you wanna fall of the monkey bars, I'll be around. "Nick said to her. "Good." She said smiling up at him as they stopped walking. "And, if you ever need someone to keep you company in the middle of the night." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Or, someone to come and make all of those dirty little dreams I know you have, come true. You know who to call." He finished looking at her. "Sure. Why don't you go inside get naked, and I'll call you when hell freezes over." She told him and started walking away, smiling to herself.

As the days went on she found herself thinking about Nick more and more, and bringing him up in conversations more and more. Soon her whole family was teasing her about crushing on him. She kept telling herself and everyone that she didn't like him, but there was no denying it. She was falling for this boy, no matter if she liked it or not. A week after their walk, her phone rang and she saw his name light up. "Didn't I tell you I'd call you when hell freezes over?" She asked smiling. "So you're not interested in seeing Coldplay in concert tomorrow night?" he asked her. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?" She asked him. "Possibly. So are you?" he asked. "Yes!" She answered a little to quickly. "Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at seven." He said. "Like a date?" She asked. "Whatever you wanna call it." He said. She smiled and breathed in. "Then, it's a date." She said, slowly, not sure if she was making a mistake or not. It didn't feel like a mistake. "It's a date." He said back.

"A date!" Mandy said to Miley as she flung clothes around her closet. She had exactly one our to get dressed do her make-up and finish her hair and was stressing about being late. "Yes Mandy, a date." Miley said annoyed. "I thought you said you wasn't going to date for a while. And dating Nick Jonas?" Miley sighed. "What's that suppose to mean? Dating Nick Jonas?" She asked standing up straight and looking at Mandy. "Nothing, just I don't know how well that would go, you dating someone else in the business." She told her. "It can't be any worse then dating normal guys, at least he'd understand when I have to cancel plans and am never around. Besides, it's not even a real date, it's just date with a friend." She said. "Mmm Hmm, so you don't want to jump his bones?" Mandy asked laughing. Miley laughed to cover up her red cheeks. "No, of course not." She said bending over and picking up a pair of black converse. "Wear this. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Mandy said picking up a short low cut black dress. "Mandy! We're going to a concert, I can not wear that." Miley laughed. "Fine, wear this, but I guarantee that he'd like this a lot more." Mandy said handing her a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top. "I'm not dressing for him, I'm dressing for myself." She lied.

"Was that the doorbell?" Miley asked looking at Mandy, holding a straightener in her hand and a section of hair in the other. "Yep. I'll go tell him you'll be out in a minute." She said leaving the room. "Thanks." Miley said. She hurried and got the rest of her hair straightened and walked towards her door, grabbing a black and grey striped sweater. Before she left she took a moment to catch her breath. She had told herself she wouldn't date anyone for a while, several months at least. She needed time to get to know herself and figure out who she is, and now she's going on a date. It was just a date though, which is what she kept telling herself.

"Hi." Miley said smiling at Nick as she walked into the living room. He stood up from the couch and smiled at her. "Hey, you look great." he told her and Miley could see Mandy in the back smiling and shaking her head. "Thanks." She said. "Ready to go?" He asked her. "Yep." She said grabbing her purse. "You two kids have fun. And Nick, don't keep her out to late." Mandy said. Miley smiled and walked out the door Nick was holding open for her. As they headed down the driveway leading to his car, they didn't say anything, making it a tad awkward. When they reached the car she reached for the handle at the same time he did. "I can-" he cut her off. "I just thought." he said looking at her. "Yeah, right." she said standing back for him to open the door. She climbed inside and watched him as he walked around to get into the drivers seat. "We're off to a fabulous start." She laughed pulling on her seat belt. He laughed starting the car and pulling out into the street. "This is the first time we've done this, we'll get better." Nick said. She looked at him, and thought about what he had just said; 'we'll get better', meaning they would go on another date. She hadn't really thought about another date. She decided to keep her mouth shut and let things happen as they happen, instead of worrying about what will happen in the future.

"I win." Nick said after they had been driving for a while. "Excuse me?" Miley asked turned her ead to look at him. "The other day, you were in no way looking for a boyfriend or relationship, or even just some random guy to date, but look at this, we're on a date. I won." he said simply. "You did not win. I just so happen to love Coldplay, and you had tickets to see Coldplay." She told him leaning against the arm rest. "Just admit it, I won." She laughed. "No." She said looking at him. "I don't like you." She said. "If that is true, it's only a matter of time before you do." he said, glancing over at her. "Sorry, not gonna happen. Just because you happen to be in love with me, doesn't mean I have to like you back." She told him. "You think a lot of yourself, don't you?" he asked laughing. "I speak the truth." She said shrugging her shoulders.

The concert was loud and crowded, and they had been asked for several autographs and pictures, and they were followed by paparazzi and asked if they were dating. They ignored them mostly, answering a few simple questions, she hated the paparazzi but always made sure to be kind to them, mainly so they would be kind back. As the concert ended they made their way through the crowds of people and back to his car. "First dates usually suck, and are awkward as hell, but this one was actually good. great actually." She said as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Maybe because we didn't talk the entire time." he laughed. "That may have had something to do with it." She agreed. "When do you have to be home?'Nick asked her. "Midnight." Her parents were pretty chill about her hanging out with friends, and since she didn't have an early meetings or filming, she was allowed to stay out late. "Hmm, we still have quite a bit of time." Nick said. Miley stared out the window as they drove and she saw a sign that said beach. "Turn left!" She said suddenly, and Nick did as she said. "Where are we going?" he asked and then turned left again when Miley sad to. "You'll see." She said smiling as they drove up to the beach. "The beach?" he asked pulling into an empty parking spot. "What you don't like the beach?" She asked taking her seat belt off. "No, but it's freezing out." he said. "Do you have a blanket?" She asked. She had pretty much everythign you could ever possibly need in her car. Blankets pillows, a first aid kit. she was prepared. "Uhm, no." He told her. "Boys." She mumbled as she got out of the car.

Nick followed her onto the sandy beach. It was windy and cold, but Miley loved it. She walked out into the middle of the beach and took a deep breath in. "Aren't you freezing?" She shook her head. He laughed softly and rubbed his arms. "Are you cold?" She looked over at him laughing. "No...Maybe a bit." he said. "Aww, poor baby." She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll warm you up." She leaned her head against his chest and rubbed her hands up and down his back. She could feel him wrapping his arms around her back and for the first time in months, she felt safe. Like nothing could hurt her. He pulled back and looked down at her, and as he closed the space between them, gently pressing his lips against hers, it was like all worries and doubts left her.

-------------------------------------------

So, I suck I know. I feel horrible about keeping you all waiting for an update, but I just lost interest in this story. However I've gotten into it again! I'm not sure when I'll get to update though, things are pretty crazy right now, but it will be sometime in the next week....or two....

I want to update this story as well as Kiss the Past equally, but I'm not very good at that, but I'm gonna try. And btw, I spell checked this chapter, but I didn't read through it, so if there's any typos (which I'm sure there is) I'm sorry, but it's late and I'm tired, but I really wanted to get this posted!


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling away from him she took a deep breath trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him and laughed softly, leaning her forehead against his chest. "You won." She told him. She leaned back and looked at him smiling. "I think we both won." He said smiling at her. He leaned his head down so there foreheads were touching. "You do realize we're risking being seen by paparazzi. There could be fifteen picture of us popping up everywhere." She said, reaching around and grabbing the front of his jacket. "I do realize that." he paused. "But, I don't care. Nothing can ruin this." He said as she stepped loser to him, pulling his jacket around her. She was freezing and the wind was getting worse. "Now who's cold?" he laughed helping pull the jacket around her. "Well I didn't have an extremely hot girl warming me up." She teased, aware that that sounded a bit strange, but she didn't care. "Come on, lets go back to the car." He said, but when he started to move, she grabbed his arm. "Wait." She said and he looked at her. "Look out there." She said pointing to the water. "It's so peaceful." She added. She loved the beach and how pretty the water always looked. He wrapped his arm around her and starred out into the water. "I love the beach." She said leaning her head on him. "I didn't notice." he laughed.

They stayed at the beach for a little while, but they were both turning into ice cubes, so they headed back to the car. She held his hand as they walked through the sand and didn't let go until they got to the car. She could feel herself becoming more and more trusting of him, which scared her because she hadn't known him that long, and every other time she let herself trust a guy, she ended up getting hurt. She tried to tell herself that Nick was different and that she could trust him, but at the same time keep her guard up. "Something wrong?" Nick asked her after he got in the car. "No, I was just thinking." she told him. She put her seat belt on as he started driving.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked as he walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful time." She said smiling at him. "Would you be interested in doing this again, sometime?" he asked holding her hand as they took the last few steps to her door. "I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." She laughed. "I'd love to do this again." She said. "MILEY!" she looked and could see a guy with a camera screaming her name. "Great." She mumbled moving to the side, trying to hide from the camera. "I'll call you." Nick said, and then started leaning in to kiss her, but Miley leaned back. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I told you, I don't care about paparazzi." He said leaning closer and kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips. "Good night Miley." he smiled at her and headed back down the driveway. She could hear the guy yelling to Nick and see the camera flashes. She knew that there would be picture spread all over the internet in hours, and she'd get loads of questions about if she's dating Nick Jonas, and probably lots of girls hating her, but she didn't care. She was happy.

The next morning was nice, she got to sleep in and relax at home. Normally she was rushed out of the house to film and episode of Hannah, or to the recording studio or interview. It was rare that she didn't have any morning appointments. She did know that Nick had an interview on a local radio show with his brothers that morning, so while she ha breakfast she turned the radio on and listened.

"Since when do you listen to the radio?" Braison asked her. "Since the Jonas' are on it." Miley said. He started to say something else, but she shushed him when she heard the radio guy introducing the Jonases.

(**bold** is the interviewer, and _italics_ is the Jonas')

**"How are you today?"**

_"Great."_ Kevin said.

**"Good. So You guys have been working hard. Movies cds, when do you get time for yourselves? How do you date and spend time with the family?"**

_"It's hard because we are so busy, but our whole family are on the road with us which is great." _Nick answered.

**"And dating?"**

_"We try, but girls don't really like someone who's never around."_ Nick said.

**"So do any of you have girlfriends?"**

_"We're all single right now."_ Joe told the interviewer.

**"Well I'm curious to know something. I got a call this morning before you got here, and I was told about some photos that have been popping up on a lot of gossip sites. Do you know what photos I'm talking about?"**

_"We try and stay away from those sites, because no matter what they say good or bad, it's never good to read. You know, if you read something bad you'll get bummed, but if you read something good, you could get a big head."_ "Kevin explained.

**"Well, they're pictures of Nick and Miley Cyrus, and they're kissing. The article says that they were seen out together last night at a Coldplay concert, and then he walked her to her door." **There was a log pause.** "Are you and Miss Cyrus an item, or are you just testing the waters?"**

_"We're good friends, and we've been hanging out, but we're not an item or anything."_

**"I get it, friends with benefits. I love it."**

_"I wouldn't exactly call it that."_

**"What would you call it?"**

_"We're friends, but who knows what will happen in the future."_

Miley was glad when the interview ended, the interviewer was acting like an ass. She had had interviews with with him before and he loves to take what you say and twist it into something completely different.

"You and Nick?" Braison asked. "Yes, me and Nick." she told him walking to the sink and rinsing out her bowl. "I thought you didn't like him." Miley sighed and looked at him. "Things change." He laughed. "Or you liked him all along, but you were just pretending like you didn't" They were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Oh, look it's Nick." Braison said picking up her phone. "Hello?" He said and Miley rushed over to try an take it away form him. "Braison! Give me the phone." She yelled jumping up trying to reach the phone. "Yeah she's here." he said. "Braison." She said again. "And why would you like to talk to her?" Miley was leaning around him, trying her hardest to get the phone. "Well I don't know if she wants to talk to you." She punched him in the arm. "Do you want to talk to him?" He asked her. "Yes." She said. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Just give me the damn phone." She told him. "Fine." he said handing it to her. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Hi." Nick said, he sounded like he was laughing. "Sorry about that. My brother can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." She said hitting Braison in the arm. "It's okay." he said. "So, last night was-" She cut him off. "Uhm, can you hold on for one second." She said leaving the room. She figured Braison was listening and she wanted to be able to talk without someone overhearing them. Once she got into her room she shut the door and laid on her bed. "Okay, you were saying." She rolled over onto her back and starred up at the ceiling. "Last night was amazing." He said. "I agree." She giggled. "So do you want to meet up somewhere and hang out?" She smiled. "Sure, where?" She asked. There wasn't to many places they could go together without being hounded by paparazzi now that they're pictures of them kissing all over the internet. "You're house?" he asked. "No, to many ears. What about yours?" They both had big families, but hers were very nosy and would no doubt bug them the whole time. "If you like unorganized chaos." He laughed. "My family is, how do I put this nicely. Insane." He said laughing. "Lucky you, I love unorganized chaos." She laughed. "I have to go, we have an interview to do, but see you at noon?" She smiled sitting up. "See you then."

By the time noon came around, Miley was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black and purple striped long sleeved shirt, and converse. She had straightened her hair, and put on a little make-up. As she left her house, she was greeted by a paparazzi. "Miley." He yelled. "Hey." She smiled. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To a friends house." She said simply and tarted walking up the driveway to the Jonas' house. "Miley, one more question. Are you and Nick Jonas dating?" She ignored the question, it was their business. As Nick opened the door she smiled at him. "Hey, come in." He said moving aside for her to enter. "Hey Miley." Joe said on his way down the stairs. "Hi." She said before he walked off. "Come on." Nick said taking her hand and leading them up the stairs. She followed him looking around as they walked. She had never been in his house before. She figured they were going to his bedroom, but instead he led her into a room full of guitars. She looked around and noticed ll of the awards that they had won, hanging on the wall. They sat down on a big fluffy couch, and Miley picked up a gorgeous guitar that was next to her. "You have a lot of guitars." She said looking around. "Yeah, we keep them all in here so nothing happens to them. it's probably the one safe room the in whole house." he laughed. She strummed the guitar lightly and she felt the couch move and turned to look at Nick. He was moving closer to her and she knew what he was doing. She just sat there and watched him moving closer and closer until he finally pressed their lips together.

She shut her eyes and moved her lips against his. His lips were so soft and she could easily stay there all day, unfortunately their _moment _was interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but you have my jacket, and I need it." Joe said. "So." Nick said. "So, it's in your room. Go find it." Joe told him. Nick sighed standing up. "I'll be right back." he told Miley then left the room with Joe. Miley leaned back against the couch smiling. She put the guitar back and pulled her legs up on the couch crossing them. She loved how their house felt warm and cozy, even the room that just had guitars in it.

A few minutes passed and Nick came walking back into the room. "Sorry." He said sitting back down. "It's okay." She said. "Where were we." He said leaning into kiss her again, but she pulled back. "Nick. I think we should talk." She said. "Talk?" he asked. "About what we'll tell people." She added. "Oh, right." She turned to face him. "I heard your interview this morning." She said. "I guess we'll be getting a lot of those questions." He nodded his head and picked up her hand. "Well what do you wanna tell people?" he asked her kissing her hand. She giggled and smiled as he continued kissing all the way up her arm. "I was thinking something along the lines of, We're friends who exchange inappropriate jokes and enjoy kissing each other on very fluffy couches." She joked. "I like that." He said laughing. "Seriously, what do we tell people?" She asked again. "That depends." he said pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "On?"

She said as she put her arms around his neck. "What we are?" She looked at him and thought for a moment. "I'm not ready for a relationship." She paused. "But I am ready for a friend, someone to hang out with and talk to. And...kiss." She said looking at him, worried that he wouldn't like that. "I feel like I pushed you into this." She shook her head. "No, you didn't." He looked down. "If you wanna stay just friends, that's fine. To be honest I probably don't need to have a relationship right now either." he said. "So, friends." She said leaning closer to him. "Friends." He repeated as she kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think. You guys inspired me to update! I love you all and you're reviews. I really hope you liked this chapter, I worked on it for days. I'm gonna try and update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I've kind of been writing this story in Miley's point of view, but this chapter is more from a third person's point of view, telling both of their emotions and feelings. And also since this is fan fiction, none of the characters in this story wear purity rings.

------------------------------------

Turns out being friends with Nick went a lot smoother the Miley expected. Since they weren't a real couple, a lot of the normal relationship problems weren't there. Neither of them go jealous if they were seen hanging out with someone of the opposite sex, they didn't have to worry about where the other was at all times, and they didn't have to lie to the media. When someone asked them a question, all they had to say was that they're friends. She also got to go on walks with Nick, sit on the couch and watch t.v. or movies all day long, they could talk about music, and she got to kiss him whenever she wanted to. Things were good.

The two of them were currently on the couch in the Jonas' living room. Nick was leaned against the arm of the couch with Miley sitting on his lap. He leaned his head back as she began biting his neck. With there hectic schedules it was hard enough to get time together, and nearly impossible to get time alone together. On this particular day, Nick's brothers were out shopping and his parents had taken Frankie to a fiends house before doing a bit of secret Christmas shopping. Nick had made up some excuse about wanting to shop on his own for presents later, that way he wouldn't have to worry about bumping into one of his brothers. When they left, he called Miley and invited her over, and somehow they ended up on the couch.

Miley moved from his neck to his lips and started kissing him more roughly then she had been. He was a little caught of guard when she started messing with the buttons on his shirt, but didn't complain. She ran her hands down his chest as she continued to kiss him. A thought popped into her mind as he ran his hands down her back and slipped both his thumbs under her shirt. She tried to forget about it and told herself she didn't really have the right to ask him, but she couldn't. She leaned up a little and looked at him. "Can I ask you a personal question?" She said starring down at him. "Uhm, sure I guess." He said, wondering what the question would be. "Have you ever." She paused trying to find the right words. "Are you." Every way she said it she thought sounded stupid. "Miley, just spit it out." Nick laughed. "Are you a virgin?" She said finally, watching his eyes. "That is personal." He said, playing with the hem of her shirt, avoiding eye contact. "I figured it wasn't a crazy thing to ask, considering our current situation." She said. He may not be her boyfriend, but they still did things boyfriends and girlfriends did, and before things between them went any further then they had, she needed to know. "Right." he paused. "No, I'm not." He told her. Before she got the chance to ask, he started talking again. "It was with my ex girlfriend, we had dated for a year and a half, and ended up breaking up at the beginning of the year." She nodded her head slowly. "Did you love her?" Miley asked quietly. He took a minute to answer. "Yeah, I did."

She started feeling very uncomfortable. Suddenly sitting in his lap seemed odd. She moved off him and sat on the other end of the couch past his legs and looked at him. As he sat up, she knew what he would say, what he would ask. "Are we still okay?" Okay, she was wrong he asked something different. She turned more to face him. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all quiet, I was just thinking." She told him. She wasn't sure what answer she was hoping for when she asked the question, but the one she got made her feel weird. "Are you?" He said, breaking the silence and forcing her to focus on him again, instead of her thoughts. "Uhm, yeah I am." She said looking at her hands as she picked at old nail polish. "Are you sure everything's okay. I mean just because I have doesn't mean we have to." She laughed at him. "Nick, It's fine. I just, I don't know. Never mind. We're really really fine. I swear." She said leaning into him and kissing him softly on the lips. "And just because I haven't, doesn't mean I don't want to." She whispered to him. "But not _right_ now" She added a moment later.

"You two are getting pretty serious." Mr Jonas said as he walked past Nick who had been clutching his phone in his hands for a day and a half texting with Miley. "We're just friends dad." Nick mumbled as he typed. "Well you're friendship is gettign pretty serious." Mr. Jonas said leaning next to Nick. "You know, if you wanted to talk about anything, you can always ask me or your mom." He added. "I know dad." Nick. "Even about the embarrassing things, we know you probably have questions about sex and we're-" "Dad!" Nick cut him off. "I get it." He said. He hadn't exactly told his parents about having sex, it didn't seem like something you go running to your mommy and daddy about. "Okay, Okay." His dad said walking off. Nick sighed and hit the send button on his phone. "Aww, is little Nicky finally getting _the talk_?" Joe asked walking into the kitchen. "Shut up." Nick said. "On an serious note, you and Miley are getting serious." Kevin said. "How can you get serious with someone who you're not officially dating?" Nick asked looking at his oldest brother. "That is a good question." Joe said. "Well, why don't you date officially, that way you can get more serious." Kevin said. " Because, that's not what she wants." Nick said running his fingers through his hair. "And what do you want?" Nick thought for a minute. He really wasn't sure what he wanted. "I want things to keep going as good as they are." He said taking the easy way out. "Are you two, you know. Doing it?" Joe asked him. "No Joe, we aren't, you know doing it." Nick rolled his eyes. "Doesn't a brother get to ask that?" Joe asked looking back and forth from Nick and Kevin.

Miley and Many had had a sleep over and they were sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. "What do you have to do today?" Mandy asked. "I have filming from twelve to five." Miley said taking a bite. "And tonight?" Miley shook her head. "I don't know, nothing I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "We should do some shopping." Mandy suggested and Miley nodded her head slowly. She had been considering asking Mandy about Nick all evening, and the all morning, but hadn't decided if she would or not. Mandy was never the biggest fan her her getting involved with someone again. "Hey Mandy, can I ask you something?" She asked, making up her mind. "Sure." Mandy said looking at her. "It's about me and Nick." She added, and watched Mandy who just shrugged her shoulders and told her to continue. "The other day we were at his house, and things got pretty, heated." She said. "I like him, a lot, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet. But at the same time I really want to be with, like really with him." She told Mandy. After a minute or two Mandy finally spoke. "I think that it might be wise to wait until you know him better, and maybe you'll be in a real relationship. One where you don't have to worry about him being with other girls. Your first time isn't something you an get back." Miley sighed. "Sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear." Mandy apologized. "No don't be sorry. Wasn't this suppose to be easy? No problems, just fun." Miley said leaning her head on the table. "There's always problems." Mandy laughed. "Okay, let me ask you this. If I did sleep with him, would you consider that slutty? Be honest." She said turning her head over to star at Mandy. "Normally yes, but not in this situation. I can see that you really like him, if you didn't you wouldn't even be considering this, so I think it's just a matter of time before you give in and decide to date him. So really, you'd be sleeping with someone you really care about. Plus that boy has got it bad for you." Mandy smiled as Miley laughed. "He kind of does, doesn't he." Miley smiled. "But uhm, do you have something?" Mandy asked. "My parents gave me them a while ago. Just in case. Plus he probably has some, since he's already done it." She said, then realized that she may not have been suppose to mention that to anyone. "He has?" Mandy asked. "Shit, Mandy you can't say anything, okay." She begged. "Fine, but with who?" She asked. "His ex. They dated for a year and a half then broke up early this year." She said. "Well at least he'll know where it goes." Mandy said picking up her coffee cup. Miley laughed and smacked her arm.

A couple of days later, Miley and Nick were in his room, and she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Mandy. Nick was kissing her neck when she felt his hands wondering up her top. He giggled and squirmed under him. She kissed his mouth and pulled him closer to her. He leaned back and lopped his fingers around the bottom of her shirt and she didn't stop him as he slowly pulled it up over her head. He glanced down at her briefly before connecting their mouths again. He seemed different, more aggressive then he was before. It made her kind of nervous, but really turned on at the same time. She ran her fingers down his back and back up again, resting them in his hair. She kept weighing her options and trying to decided what she wanted, excluding what everyone else wanted. She had to make the right decision for herself.

She was so amazed how how good of a kisser he was that when he started fumbling with the button on her pants, it took her a minute to realize what he was doing. She moved her hand down and stopped him. "Wait." She said. "It's okay, I have one." He said in her ear and started working on her pants again. "No." She said pushing him off her. He seemed confused as she started reaching for her shirt. "Miley, what's wrong?" He asked as she pulled her shirt over he head. "Nothing. I just, can't do this." She said getting up. She grabbed her shoes and hurried out of the room.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Mandy said over the phone. "I ran out of the room carrying my shoes. I'm lucky I even got my shirt on." She said sighing and rolling over on her back and starred up at the ceiling. "What happened?" Mandy asked. "I completely freaked out, and ran out of the room like some crazy spaz." She said groaning. "This sucks." She added. "Just go talk to him, explain. I'm sure he'll understand." Mandy said. "I really really really really really really really don't want to go over there." Miley whined into the phone. "Then nothing will get fixed." Mandy was right, Miley knew she was right, but it didn't make it any easier. "Why don't you call him, explain it to him over the phone. Or call him and have him come over, that way you won't have to bump into his brothers, because who knows what he told them." Mandy laughed. "I hadn't even thought of that!" Miley yelled. "Oh, sorry. Call him."

It took nearly twenty minutes of starring at Nick's name to actually call him and when she did, she barley manged to speak. "Hello." He said. "Hey, it's me." The silence worried her. "I've been calling you for two days." He said quietly, and it sounded like he was moving around. "I know, I just had some thinking to do." She said. "Thinking?" He sounded disappointed, almost sad. "Yeah, which is what I'm calling about. Can you meet me somewhere. I think we should talk." She could hear a door shut and then silence. "Uhm, sure where?" He asked. "The park, six thirty." They agreed and then hung up, leaving Miley with nothing but her thoughts. By the time six thirty came around she had gone over what she would say a hundred time and got to the park ten minute early. She watched the road and waited to see him walking up. It was cold out and dark, and it was kind of creepy being all alone at the park hidden by some bushes. Luckily she saw Nick's head as he walked up looking around. She stepped out form behind the bushes and smiled at him. He smiled back and slowly walked up to her. "Hi." She said. "Hey." They sat down on a nearby bench and it was silent again. "Look, I know what you're gonna say." He said looking at her. "So lets just end it now." He finished. "What?" She asked surprised by his words. "You want to end this?" She asked, looking at him. "Don't you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then why did you invite me hear to talk?" he asked. "Because I acted like a psycho the other day and wanted to explain." She said laughing. "Oh." he said, as his cheek turned pink.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you." Nick aid while Miley was gathering her thoughts. "No, you didn't. I had like a million different things in my head about you and about us, and I was trying to make up my mind. I realize now when you're laying on a bed with your shirt off probably isn't the best time to decide weather or not you'll sleep with someone." She laughed at herself. "What did you decide?" He asked. "I think you're special, and I really like you. And I think that when the time comes, I'll know if it's right or not and I'll just have to go with my heart." She told him. "I'm sorry." She said a moment later. "Miles, this is important and not something you should be pushed into doing. Don't be sorry." He said holding her hands. "I know, I just feel like, like a tease or something." She told him and he laughed and shook his head. "So are we good?" He asked looking at her. "No." She said looking at him. "I know I said that I didn't want a relationship, but I want to be with you and I want to know that I'm the only person you're with." She paused and smiled at him. "So if you don't mind being with someone who's just a little bit crazy, will you be my boyfriend?" She asked him and he smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. "I'd love to." He said right before he kissed her.

----------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE! Yay. I worked on this chapter for days and I ended up re-writing the whole thing today. lol. So I'll try and update again soon, I'll probably start working on it tomorrow or the next day. I'm gonna be out Christmas shopping a lot this next week, but I'll try and update at least once before Christmas. Idk if I'll get another update till January thought. My parents anniversary is the 20th, then Christmas and then my 16th birthday is on the 30th, so this time of year is super busy for me. And I'm also gonna try and update Kiss the Past as well. Try...

Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know a lot of you were bummed that Nick and Miley weren't actually dating, so this should make you happy. I keep going back and forth on how I want this story to go. I still have no idea what I want to happen later on. I'm taking it one chapter at a time. ha. So If anyone has an idea please tell me. This story will get awful boring very soon if something good doesn't happen!

And I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I love reading them and I'm surprised at how many I've gotten. It makes me feel like my writing doesn't suck and that all the time and effort I put into writing these stories isn't for nothing. S thank you all!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think this chapter has anything too horrible, but it defiantly has some things that are for mature eyes only. Just a warning!

-----------------------------------

Miley sat in her bedroom flipping through the channels on her t.v. searching for something good to watch. It was a Sunday and nothing good was very on t.v. on Sundays. It was her day off, which two days ago when she found out about her day off she was happy, but now she was bored and wanted to be working. She ended up watching one of the many celebrity gossip shows that talked about who went to rehab, what movies were new and how they were doing at the box offices and of course who was dating who. Lately her and nick had been the talk of every site and show she stumbled upon, everyone wanted to know if they were indeed dating or just good friends. Until yesterday, they were just friends, but now they had taken the next step and become an official couple. They didn't talk about if they would keep it a secret or tell everyone, there were good and bad things to each options. It just wasn't possible for two famous people to be able to date without having the complications from the media.

She reached across her bed and grabbed for her phone that had started ringing. "Hello." She said into it. "Hey." She smiled as she heard Nick's voice on the other end of the phone. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm good. How's work?" She asked him. "Work's work, I read a script, say my lines and then I go change into a different outfit ad do it all over again." Miley laughed. "But lucky for me, I'm on my break and thought I'd call a gorgeous girl." She smiled and sat up on her bed. "Hmm, do I know her?" She joked. "I don't know. She's tall, brown hair, amazing body." His voice was quiet, and sh ha to catch her breath before speaking again. the things that boy did to her. "Sounds like a great girl. Better no screw it up." She may not be able to see him, but she could tell he was smiling. "I don't plan on it" He said softly. There was a moment of silence, and then Nick spoke. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I don't know yet." She said. "Well, I was thinking of asking the gorgeous girl out to dinner. Think she'd be into it?" She smiled. "I think she'd love that." She could hear someone yelling something in the background, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. "Seven o'clock sound good?" He asked. "Yes." She answered smiling. "I've gotta get back to filming. Can I call you later?" She said yes, and they said their goodbyes, and once again Miley as back to flipping through channels on her t.v., but now she had a smile that seemed to be permanently stuck on her face.

"This is nice." Miley said to Nick as they were seated at their table. He had take her to a restaurant she had never been to before. It was warm and cozy feeling and had light music playing n the background. The were sitting at a booth that was towards the back and away from everyone else, making it nice and private.

She sat down first and scooted into the booth to make room for him. They picked up their menus and started looking through them. "What are you getting?" She asked him. He looked for another minute before answering. "Steak." He said putting the menu down. "Yuck." She wasn't a vegetarian, but she didn't like eating meat that often, and steak was something that she might steal a bite of from someone else plate, but would never order that for herself. "What are you getting?" Nick asked laughing at her comment. "Hmmm, I don't know. I want shrimp. Do you know if that's good?" She asked looking over at him. "I don't know. Probably." He said. "You've been here before haven't you?" She asked him. "Yeah, but I've never ordered that." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Don't you know that when you take a girl out to a restaurant that she's never been o before, you're suppose to be able to tell her what is good an what sucks." She said going back to read the menu again. "Or at least pretend to know." She added a moment later.

They ordered their food and a short while later it arrived. "You know, this has been a really nice date so far." Miley said to Nick scooting a tad closer to him and kissing his cheek. "Good." He said turning his head to kiss her. "But what would make this date even better." She said as he kissed her again. "What's that?" He asked. "If you let your girlfriend have a tiny little bite of your steak." She said and looked at him as he leaned his head back to look at her. "You said it was gross half an hour ago." He said. "I changed my mind." She told him. He laughed and held his fork up for her and she took a bite. "See, that's what a good boyfriend does." She said going back to her food.

For desert they had some kind of cake thing that the chef had sent out, so neither of them knew what t was exactly, bu they continue to eat it. "I think you need to quite you music career and become chef. Then we'll get married and you can cook all the wonderful things that chefs, cook like this cake." Nick laughed. "Sounds like a plan." Miley moved close to Nick and rested her head on his shoulder. "I ate way too much." She whined as he ran his hand up and own her back. "I take that back. You can never become a chef. If you did I would be a hundred million pounds." She said laughing. "So Mr. Nicholas, what are we doing after this?" She asked. "Whatever you want to do." He told her. She thought for a minute and then she finally decided. "Do you know that old abandoned building on E street?" He nodded his head. "I wanna go there." She told him. "That's where you wanna go?' He asked her, and she nodded. "Okay then, we'll go there." She smiled and kissed him.

"Be careful." Nick said as Miley walked through the old house. "You never know when the floor could give in." Miley just laughed and kept walking. "I've always wanted to come here." She said looking around. Nick finally caught up with her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why would you want to come here during a date though?" he asked her. "Because. It's private, no on would wonder over here to find us, and it's probably the last place anyone would ever expect us to be. It's the perfect place for us to be alone." She told him rubbing his arm. "Alone?" he asked, knowing she'd know what he was meaning. "Alone, but not _alone_. Not yet." She said hoping he was okay with that. She got her answer when he leaned in and kissed, her neck. His face was cold but his mouth was warm. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, feeling his hands exploring her stomach. She figured she'd wake up the next morning with a blotchy red mark on her neck and have a great time trying to hide it from her parents and the paparazzi, but it felt too good to make him stop.

She moved her arm up and tangled her fingers in his hair. She moaned softly as he kissed his way up her chin stopping just before he got to her lips. She opened her eyes and slowly turned around to face him. "Mean." She said to him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Oh, so kissing is okay. Sorry I'm not sure on the rules." He teased. She hit him on the arm lightly and then leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him, under his jacket and held onto him tightly. She felt him lowering them to the floor, the dusty dirty cold floor. She didn't care though, she had gotten so caught up with kissing him that he could have been lowering her into ice water and she wouldn't care.

She jumped when she felt his cold hands on her stomach under her shirt. He kept them in one spot for a minute making sure she was okay with it and then started to explore a bit. Once his hands warmed up, she didn't mind them being under her shirt. "Did you do it a lot?" She asked him pulling away from him. "What?" he asked not sure what she was talking about. "With your ex?" She couldn't stop thinking about it, and even though it was a weird tie to ask, she wanted to know. "I-is this important?" He asked, looking down at her. Miley nodded he head. Nick sighed and rolled over so he was sitting beside her. "I don't know. A few times." He said looking over at her. "Why?" He asked. "You just, seem so experienced." She said avoiding eye contact. "I'm not." He said. "I didn't have much time for a sex life, Miles." She looked up at him. "But you had one." She said sitting up. That was what bothered her. She always thought that the person she lost her virginity to would hold a special place in her heart forever, and the thought that their was some other girl that had the special place his heart, and place she would never be, scared her. "Is that what's wrong? Is that why you don't wanna do it, because I already have?" He asked her. "No. I just don't want to get hurt." She said.

He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around him. "Miles, that relationship is in my past, I'm over it, over her. I'm here with you, and focusing on you and only you." She smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm just not very good at picking good guys to date, and I guess when I do finally find someone sweet and nice, I nearly screw everything up with my questions." She said. "Why don't you ask me anything you want to right now." She nodded her head and thought about everything that had been in her head since had met him. Trying to sort though the questions that are important and the stupid ones. "Was she the only person you were with?" He nodded his head. "Well, is it as important to you, who you sleep with and who you don't as it was before?" In shows an movies it seemed like your first time was always important, but after that they fucked whoever they wanted without a second thought. "I wouldn't do it with just anyone, but I think it's different after you've done it. You don't have any of the thoughts of if you're picking the right person or not, but it's still important." He said as he ran his hands over her legs. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "Do you think you'll ever feel comfortable enough with me, and us, to want to do it?" He asked her. She smiled at him and gently ran her hand up his cheek. "Yes, I do. I really really want to." She told him. "And when it does, it'll be perfect, cause you're perfect." She said. "And like Mandy said, you'll know where it goes." She added. "Huh?" he asked. "Nothing." She laughed leaning against him.

As Miley walked down the red carpet at the premiere of one of her close friends new movie, she answered questions and signed autographs. She always had a good time at premieres. She had just finished talking to an interviewer and when he turned around she spotted all three Jonas' standing about twenty feet away form her posing for pictures. Nick had never mentioned going to that premiers, of course she probably didn't tell him she would be there either. She walked down the carpet to where they were standing and smiled at Nick. "Hey guys." She said to all three of them. She got hug from each of them, but when Nick leaned in to hug her it lasted a bit longer and he kept his arm around her while they all posed for pictures together.

The night seemed to drag on, and all she wanted to do as to see Nick, but he disappeared after the red carpet. It wasn't until the after party that she saw them again. Nick was walking through the crowd holding two drinks. She leaned against the wall and watched him walk towards her. "Thirsty?" he asked handing her one glass full of red liquid, which she assumed was punch. She accepted the glass and thanked him as he stepped closer to her and leaned next to her on the wall taking a drink. "You're looking extremely sexy in that dress." He said causing a smile to appear on her face. "Really?" She asked leaning a little closer to him. He looked at she smiled taking a drink. She leaned her head in so her mouth was near his ear and she whispered to him. "Hallway, five minutes" She said quickly before walking off. She waited a moment then looked back and saw him watching after her.

Miley had successfully sneaked off from the party, and was waiting in the hallway when Nick got there. As he walked closer to her, she couldn't control herself and reached out grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer to him. She attacked his mouth with hers. He put his hands on the wall as he leaned in closer, holding himself up. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and she let him as she looped her finger through the belt loops on his pants. As she leaned back against the wall she pulled him with her smashing their bodies together. Right as Nicks hand wondered up to her chest they heard a door shutting and turned to see some random girl walking by. They both just stood there catching their breath for a minute then Miley grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said leading him down the hall and into a woman's restroom. Not exactly the nicest place, but it would do. Miley quickly check under the stalls, making sure no one was in there and as she turned around, Nick lunged at her grabbing her and slamming her into the wall. She let out a small moan as her body hit the wall, but was silenced by Nick's mouth. His hands explored her body, touching anywhere and everywhere he wanted to. He bent down and picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, her dress getting pulled up and revealing half of her butt to the empty bathroom. She pulled on his tie and moaned as he kissed her neck. God, how did he know exactly how to touch or kiss her to make her feel so good.

As he put one hand under her dress moving his way up to her breast, she could feel him getting excited and it made her even more turned on. She started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open and running her hands over his chest. She felt his hand moving back down and stopping as he got to her underwear. Her first time was gonna be in some public bathroom? She had told him that when the time was right she'd just have to go with her heart, but what about going with your body? How do you stop and try an figure out if it was the right time or not when every inch of your body was screaming for you to let go and do it. As he slowly pulled her underwear down, she decided it didn't matter where she was, she wanted him and that was what mattered. She reached down and started working on getting his belt undone. He watched her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She looked up at him and for a minute they just starred at each other, and it was like he was silently asking her if she was okay, and as an answer she reached her hand up and touched his face gently. A moment later she had her hands down at the top of his pants, pushing them down to his knees and then looping her thumbs around the elastic of his underwear and she started to push them down, but before she could get them more then three inches down, the door opened...

-----------------------

Oh that sucks. Sorry to leave you guys wondering hat happens, but if I was to continue, this chapter would be far to long. lol Plus I think the next part fits better with what I want to happen in the next chapter anyway.

So let me know what you think and thanks again for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is for mature eyes only. You've been warned!

----------------------------------------

"Fuck." Nick said as Miley pulled away form him. They tried to get themselves dressed, but there was no time. A lady janitor walked in and looked at them, shook her head, mumbled something about kids and then left. The second the door shut Miley burst out laughing The whole situation was embarrassing, but it was funny and she couldn't help but laugh. Her laughing stopped after a minute and she looked at Nick standing by the sinks with his pants around his knees and his underwear partially down, and thought about what they were about to do. She pulled her underwear back up, and ran her hands through her hair, suddenly getting very shy about looking at him. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, fixing his pants and she turned the other way taking a deep breath. She felt his hand against hers and she turned around to face him. "I'm beginning to think that the entire world is against us finally getting together." She smiled softly looking down, wishing he hadn't said that. She believed in signs, and so far every time they had come close to having sex, something happened. Well, the other times were her stopping it or ruining it, but this wasn't her fault. "You okay?" He asked a minute later, and she realized that she had been spacing off. "Yeah, I'm fine. We better get back out there." She lied letting go of his hand and walking out of the door.

The rest of the night was weird, she felt like everyone was starring at her, like she had some huge florescent sign above her head that said _'I almost fucked a Jonas in the bathroom, if only the janitor hadn't come in_' Nick and her didn't cross paths much after they left they returned to the party, they had different people to talk to, and different cars to leave in. She was partially glad that they were interrupted. looking back on her first time she really wouldn't want to remember being in a bathroom up against the dirty disgusting wall. But the other part of her wished she was back in the bathroom getting slammed into the wall and feeling his hands exploring her entire body.

Three days later, Miley was standing inside the old abandoned building that her and Nick had gone to several days before, her phone up to her ear and she heard him answer. "Meet me at the abandoned building, right now." She said hanging up as soon as he said yes. She could see his headlights as he pulled up and parked. As he walked into the building, he looked around seeing a dim light on the floor next to a blanket that was laid out. "Miley." He said walking in further until he felt a set of hands covering his eyes. "Guess who!" She said smiling. He lifted his hands and put them over hers. "I don't know, could it be my crazy girlfriend who calls me at one thirty in the morning to meet her at an old broken down house?" he asked laughing softly. "Nope, sorry. I'm you're beautiful girlfriend who called you up at one thirty in the morning because she misses you and wants to have a spacial night with you." She said removing her hands. "But, if you'd rather spend the night with you're crazy girlfriend, I guess I'll leave you two alone." She laughed as he turned around and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. "I think you will do just fine." He said quietly. "Why are you whispering?" She asked him, whispering back. "Because my crazy girlfriend might hear us, and she'll be pissed if she finds out about you." He teased and she hit him on his arm. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly, taking her breath away. He was warm, like her own personal heater that would wrap his strong arms around her and protect her from anything. She kissed his neck and smiled as he moaned quietly. As she trailed her way up his jaw, leaving small marks behind she whispered in his ear. "Make love to me."

He didn't need to be told twice, he lifted her in his arms and slowly carried her to the blanket, kissing her the whole way there. She wondered how he managed not to trip. He laid her down softly and laid on top of her, holding himself up a little so he wouldn't smash her. She ran her hands up his jacket, finding the zipper and pulling it down until it unhooked. He helped her remove it and she tossed it to the side, as his hands ran up her shirt. His hands were smooth and surprisingly warm. She wrapped one of her legs around his and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. She allowed her shirt to be taken off and could feel the cold air across her stomach, and couldn't help but think of how cold it would be once she was completely naked. He ran his hand up her side, knowing she was ticklish there and she squirmed. She shut her eyes as he kissed down her neck and chest past her belly button, stopping right above her jeans. He lifted his head an looked up at her, waiting her for approval. She nodded her head and watched him unbutton and unzip her jeans slowly pulling them down her legs, running his thumbs across her thighs. He stayed by her feet after removing her pants and looked her body over, making her feel a bit self conscious wondering if he liked what he saw or not. Sitting up, she wrapped her legs around Nick and pulled his shirt off. She could tell he was trying to move her back onto the floor, but she pushed against him, making him flip over and laid her body over his, attacking his mouth. She kissed him roughly, biting his lips and pulling at his hair, he didn't complain, he seemed to get more turned on by it actually.

She pulled away from him, sitting on his legs just below his hips and slowly undid his belt. She took her time pulling them down his legs, loving the way his face looked watching her, knowing she was torturing him. By the time she got them off he was extremely hard and piratically moaning. As she turned back around after tossing the pants aside, he lunged at her and slammed her into the floor making her groan. She never thought that being slammed into walls and floors could be such a turn on, but is was for her. He bit her lip ,hard, and reached around her back grasping the hook on her bra and undoing it. He pulled it off and with a quick glance he brought his hand up to them. She leaned her head back as far as she could a small moan escaping her lips. His hands were like magic, each time he touched her she felt amazing. As he grind his hips against hers she could feel exactly how badly he wanted this. Within two seconds he had her underwear off and was hovering over her again kissing her mouth, his tongue rubbing against hers. She played with the hem of his boxers, pulling them down a tiny bit and stuck two finger in them touching him lightly before pulling them back out. He leaned his head by her ear and whispered to her. "Miley." He said, well moaned it. She smiled loving that she could make him feel like that. She touched him again, this time with just one finger and could feel his entire body tense up. "I need you, right now." He said, this time leaning his forehead against hers. Finally she slid the boxers down to his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

She rolled the condom onto him, watching his face the whole time. He closed his eyes and his breathing got shaky. He positioned himself and with one last look at her he pushed in. It killed, but she tried to hide it, there was no way she was going to stop now. She held her breath as he moved slowly and could feel his eyes on her. She wondered if he knew the amount of pain that there was for a girl while having sex for the first time. She just shut her eyes and gripped the sheet clenching her fists. He moved a bit faster and after a while, the pain wasn't as bad, but she certainly wouldn't call it enjoyable. Assuming that it gets better each tie you do it, she wondered what it would be like to be a virgin on your wedding day. She imagined that it wouldn't nice, or fun, not if it felt like this. She opened her eyes and looked at at Nick. His eyes were shut and he was leaning his head back. Once she started relaxing, it started feeling better, and soon it was actually pleasurable. She moved with him, still gripping the sheet but not because it hurt because it felt so good. Breathing heavy she could feel Nick getting sloppy, and knew he was close. She felt him jerk around about, then pull out. He collapsed down next to her, his eyes were still shut and he was breathing heavy. She leaned her head back and tried to catch her breath, feeling Nick roll over. "I love you."

-----------------------------

I felt like I had drug out Miley not being sure about sleeping with him long enough, and this chapter had to come soon, or else I would shoot myself. I just want to remind everyone that this is all fiction, none of it is real and I don't think anything like this has or will happen in real life. It's a bit shorter then the rest, but I think I'm okay with that because I know the next chapter will have lots and lots of good stuff in it to make up for it! Yay! And sorry for any typos, it's late and I'm tired.

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Miley walked down the long cold hallway, not really sure where she was going. As she got a little closer, she could see small light coming form a itny little room at the very end of the hall. She walked faster and faster until she was standing in the door way. She could hear people moving around but couldn't see them; the door was half closed blocking her view. It sounded like they were running, or working out. Then she heard someone moan and gently pushed the door open a bit more to see who it was. She could see the back on a girls head, long blond hair. She was on top of someone, a guy who she wouldn't see because the girl was blocking his face. "That's so good baby." Her heart began to race, anger filled up inside her as she recognized the voice. Nick.

Miley woke up suddenly breathing heavy, grasping for air. It was just a dream, she told herself as she reached for a bottle of water on her nightstand. She glanced at the clock that read three forty six am. After catching her breath she laid back down, but refused to close her eyes. She thought about the dream, about Nick cheating on her with some blond bimbo and she could feel herself getting mad and upset about it, even thought it was only a dream. She tried to tell herself that he cared about her, and would never cheat on her. He loved her-or did he?

She had been replaying the moment when he rolled over and whispered those three little magic words that every girl wants to hear, over and over in her head for the past three days and the more she thought about it, the more unsure she got. She didn't want to think that he just said it to be nice, or because he felt like he had to after fucking her, but she really wasn't sure why he had chose then to say it, instead of before or even the next day.

Her thoughts kept he wake for most of the night and by the time six o'clock rolled around, she had already gotten up, showered, got dressed and did her make-up. She hadn't been able to sleep for more then half an hour after finally falling asleep. She left her room trying to think of where she could go, someone quiet, and not crowded. Somewhere relaxing. She got into her car pulling out of the driveway and into the street passing by the Jonas' house and thinking about her dream again. She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Mandy's number. "Hello?" She heard Mandy's groggy voice on the other end, feeling bad that she woke her. "It's me, can you meet me at the beach? I really need to talk." She said breathing heavy. "Are you okay?" Mandy asked. "Yeah, I just." She paused. "Really need a friend right now." She finished. After Mandy agreed to meet her there, she drove the rest of the ways there and parked. She pulled on her jacket and got out, walking into the sand. She remembered the time her and Nick went there, it was where they shared their first kiss, and where Miley had let her guard down, and let her heart think for her.

"Miles." Miley turned around seeing Mandy walking towards her. She smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "Sweety, whats' wrong, you sound crazy on the phone." Mandy said. Miley loved how honest she was, she could always count on her to tell her the complete truth no matter what. "Sorry to drag you out here so early." She sighed. "I slept with Nick." She blurted out a moment later. Mandy didn't say anything, she just looked at her, as if waiting for her continue. "Is that why you're freaked out?" She asked finally. "Sort of." Miley sat down in the sand facing the water. It was cold, freezing. She thought of what it would feel like to run into the water, and how cold it would be. She saw Mandy sit down beside her. "Tell me." She said. "I'm not upset about sleeping with him, It's what happened after." She told her. "That's a normal bodily function hon." Mandy joked. "Shut up, I'm not talking about that." Miley laughed hitting her. "He told me he loved me, like right after and I don't know. I keep thinking about it and I don't know why he would say it then." She brushed her hair behind her ear. "Maybe he had been gonna say it, but was afraid to, and he felt like that was the right moment to tell you. or maybe." MIley cut her off. "Maybe he felt like he had to." She said looking at Mandy. "Hon, I'm sure that's not it. Anyone who looks at him when he talks about you, or sees you would know he's crazy about you. Why wouldn't he? You're gorgeous, smart, talented, any guy would be lucky to be with you." She said, making Miley feel a little better. "I had a dream. I was walking down a hallway into a room, and I could hear to people having sex, and when I opened the door, it was Nick with some blond." Miley said putting her head ion her hands. "I know it's stupid and only a dream, but It really freaked me out." Mandy rubbed her back. "Have you talked to Nick, since you guys got together?" Miley shook her head."Then I suggest going to see him. You need to talk, and then you'll see that you're insane and that he really does love you. and that he's not off fucking some blond bimbo."

Miley took Mandy's advice and decided to see Nick. She walked up the steps to his door and rang the doorbell. As she waited for someone to answer she tried to clear her head, not wanting to seem weird or anything when she talked to him. "Hey Miles." Joe said opening the door and letting her in. "Is Nick here?" she asked rubbing her arms trying to warm up. "Upstairs." Joe said. Miley thanked him and ran up the stairs and down the hallway. She knocked lightly on the door and heard him yell to come in. She gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open stepping inside. He was sitting at his desk typing something and she walked up behind him, dangling her arms down his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Homework." he said a voice that told her it wasn't going to well. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her down a little so he could kiss her. "I needed a distraction." he said and she smiled. "What brings you to this part of town, he joked. "Oh, well I was in the area." She laughed sitting on his bed. "I haven't heard form you in a few days." He said looking over at her. "Yeah, I've been super busy." She said, telling him the truth, except for the part that she made herself super busy by piling on the extra work. "I called, guess you didn't get the messages." He said hesitantly, making her feel bad. "Guess not." She looked down as it got very awkward. She could hear his chair rolling over to the bed, and felt her hands being picked up and his fingers lacing between hers. "We're okay, right? After the other night." He asked and she looked up at him. "Yes, we're fine. I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me. I'm just in a weird funk." He nodded his head slowly. "A funk?" She asked. "Yeah. I don't know, I've been thinking about a lot of things, things I really shouldn't be." "Like what?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Things about us, and the other night. What you said." She said quietly. "Yes." He said a minute later. "Why did you say it?" She asked him looking him in the eyes. "Because Miles, that's how I felt, how I feel." he told her and she shook her head. "Why would you say it then? Why not in one of the millions of times we were together before, or sometime after. Why then?" She asked, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the tears came. "Why not then? It was such a special night, I thought telling you I loved you then would make it better, not freak you out." he said. "I just feel like you said it because you felt like you had to, not because you really wanted to." He shook his head and looked down. "Miley, I wouldn't tell you something like that if I didn't mean it." She felt stupid. Stupid for ever assuming he would say something like that because he had to, stupid for ever questioning his feelings, stupid for the whole thing, and stupid for not knowing if she loved him or not.

It wasn't something she had ever told anyone before, and when she did, she wanted to make sure it was right and that she really meant it, but that didn't make her feel any better about not telling him she loved him too at that moment. "I'm sorry." She said tears falling down her cheek. "I should have known, I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say besides apologize. He laughed at how upset she had gotten. "Miley, don't apologize. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like that." he said running his hand through the back of her hair as he pulled her into a hug. She let herself be pulled onto his lap and felt him kiss her head. She smiled and pulled away a little to look at him. She shook her head laughing and wiping away her tears. "How can you make everything better, in five minutes, when I've been stressing over it for three days?" She asked and he just shrugged his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You're a pretty alright boyfriend, I think I'll keep you around for a while." She teased. "And you're not that bad in bed." She whispered in his ear. "Not that bad? What do you have to compare it to?" he asked and she smacked his chest. "Shut up." She told him as he laughed.

-------------------------------

I apologize for the shortness. this is just a filler until after the holidays! I have run out of ideas, so I'm gonna be thinking and trying to come up wiht new fun things to have happen. The next update will either be a few days after Christmas, or in 2009.

I have to say that I really have no idea why Ienjoy making Miley freak out and worry so much about this relationship. I just type and that's what comes out, lol. But I hope you all like it!!

Merry Christmas and Happy new Year to everyone! I love you all and I am so glad that you like my writing. There is nothing I like more then coming on here to new incoreging reviews! They make me so happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy! But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Btw, it;s a little...dirty. You've been warned.

--------------------------

Miley smiled as she read the text she just received form Nick. He wanted her to meet him backstage. They were both incredibly busy, and didn't have more then five minutes to see each other, so they tried to sneak as much time as possible. Today, they were both hard at work on their shows. She carefully slid away from Emily and their director and hurried backstage, but when she got there she didn't see anyone. She walked down the hallway and sighed, figuring he got caught up on one thing or another. As she passed a door, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her inside. She didn't have time to stream or see who it was, she was thrown up against a wall in the dark closet and felt someone's lips pressed hard against hers. She didn't need a light to show her who's body was smashed against hers. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned as she worked on his neck, kissing up an down it, trying not to leave any marks. She felt this hand making it's way up her shirt and smiled as he ran one finger up her back, where he knew she was ticklish at. She squirmed and laughed, and he kissed her to keep her quiet.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Pushing her into the wall again, he attacked her mouth, kissing her fast and hard. "Somebody missed me." Miley teased, feeling something hard pressed against her leg. He was breathing hard, catching his breath and leaned his forehead against hers. "You have no idea." She laughed quietly, not wanting to be found by a director or another janitor. "It hasn't been that long, Nick. What are you gonna do when I get pissed off a you and cut you off completely?" She joked. "I think that's what playboy's for." He said quietly.

"How to have amazing sex." Miley said loudly so nick would hear her. She was sitting in the Jonas' living room floor reading a magazine she had found on the coffee table while Nick got them sodas. "Why do girls read those things?" Nick asked walking into the living room. He sat down behind her on the couch. "So we can figure out how to have amazing sex, duh." She joked smiling. "Oh right, how could I have been so dumb." he said pulling her back and kissing her. "It's okay, you're a boy, it's expected." She laughed reaching behind her and rubbing his arm. "You know." nick said pulling the magazine out of her hands. "Reading a magazine can tell you so much, but practice makes perfect." She laughed. "Practice makes perfect, huh?" She asked getting up. "I guess we better practice then." she said sitting on his lap and kissing him. He kissed her back, then pulled away. "Maybe we should move this into my room. Just in case someone comes home." he said. they had the house to themselves, but who knew how long that would last. "You don't think having you're entire family walk in and see you naked with your penis shoved in me would be fun?" She asked giggling at herself. She enjoyed saying inappropriate things from time to time. It keeps life interesting. "Not really." he said laughing too. "Fine, you're room it is." She said standing up and grabbing his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked own the hallway to his room. He place soft kisses on her neck making her giggle. Shutting the door behind them, she pulled him into a deep kiss and lead him to the bed.

She pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor lowering herself onto the bed, then pulled him on top of her. They hadn't gotten much time together, so they hadn't gotten the chance to do it again. Miley was curious about what it would feel like this time, now that she had done it once, it had to be better the second time. He pulled her shirt off and started working on her pants, taking maybe ten seconds to unbutton and unzip them. He didn't pull them down though, he just left them open and slowly slid his hand down them. She was caught of guard, but didn't stop him. He explored a little, feeling just how much she wanted him. She moaned as he rubbed her, leaning her head back into the pillows. He moved his hand slowly, touching all the right spots. "Oh my god, Nick." She said breathless. He watched her face, knowing he was doing something right.

Just as she was at her peak; he stopped. She groaned looking at him, knowing that he was torturing her on purpose, probably because she had done it to him the other night. "You jackass." She said as he smirked at her. "Did you like that?" he asked leaning down and whispering in her ear turning her on even more. "Nick." She said wiggling under him. "I need you in me. Now." she demanded. She watched him as he took his own pants and underwear off, then leaned forward and pulled her pants down slowly. He looped his fingers around her underwear and removed them, leaning back up to her and kissed her, but she pulled away and flipped them over. She wanted to be on top. She rolled the condom onto him, then slowly pushed him inside of her. She moved a little, controlling how fast and slow they went. It was painfully slow at first, then she went faster, but slowed down as she felt him react. She was gonna torture him, even if that meant torturing herself in the process.

He stayed quiet for the first couple of minutes, but got impatient fast. He flipped them over and started slamming into her, hard. She screamed from a mix of pain and pleasure. He kept going, leaning his head back and moaning. She gripped the sheets to keep from screaming again. It was a strange pleasure, getting someone's penis slammed in you, but it was one of the most amazing things she had ever felt. She moaned as she felt his hand touching her again, making her feel even better. She reached her peak and soon after, so did he. He pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Miley. "Fuck." She said loudly, taking deep breaths. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt." She told him. "I've felt better." he said and she looked at him and he smiled at her, letting her know he was just joking.

Miley walked across the street to Jonas' house and knocked on the door. Nick opened it a minute later and smiled at her. "Hi." She smiled stepping inside the house and kissing him. "You rang." She said. "Yeah. I uhm, need to talk to you." He said, sounding nervous. "Okay." She said as he led her into the living room. They both sat down on the couch and she watched him as he played with his hands. "Is everything okay?" Miley asked. "No, not really." She was beginning to panic, but tried not to show it. "Miley, I think we should break up." he said, avoiding eye contact. "What?' She asked. "I think it's for the best." he said quietly. It took a moment for her to react, but when she did she got up and ran out the door. "Miley, wait." Nick called, running after her. She was halfway across the street when he grabbed he arm. She turned around tears starting to pour down her face. "What, you don't love me anymore?" She asked. "That's funny cause you seemed to love me pretty damn much when you were shoving you're dick in me yesterday." She yelled pulling her arm out of his grip and hurrying back to her house. She got to her room and collapsed on her bed crying.

-----------------------------

Oh, guess you guys will have to wait to find out why he broke up with her. I'm horrible I know. Sorry, but its fun. lol

I hope you guys don't mind the dirtier parts. I really have fun writing them for some reason, but if you don't want it to be so...graphic, tell me and I'll see what I can do!

Also, sorry that this is short too, I have a big thing planned for the next chapter so it should be longer!


	9. Chapter 9

I was so surprised at all the reviews I got, and how quickly! I love you all! You inspire me to keep writing!

-----------------------------

It had been three days since the breakup, and Miley had decided that it wasn't worth being upset about, he wasn't worth it. If he ditched her so easily, then he obviously wasn't the right person for her and it's good she found that out sooner rather then later, she just wished she figured it out before she fucked him. She hadn't talked about it much, mainly because she didn't even know why he had broken up with her. She tried to convince herself and everyone around her that she was fine.

She was at work filming when Joe popped up. She ignored him for a while, and tried to avoid him during her break, but he caught up with her down the hallway. "Miley." he yelled. She stopped and looked at him as he walked up to her. "Hey Joe." She said, faking a smile. "What's up?" He asked. "Filming." She laughed awkwardly. "Are you filming too?" She asked a few seconds later. "No." He said. "I actually came here to talk to you about Nick." Miley turned and started walking away. "I don't have time for that." She said hearing footsteps following her. "He didn't want to break up with you. He didn't want to hurt you." Miley stopped walking. "Then why did he?" She asked leaning against the wall, tears starting to pour down her face. Joe stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She and Joe hadn't spent loads of time together, but it didn't matter. She needed someone right then and he was there for her. "It's okay Miles. It'll be okay."

After a few minutes she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She mumbled looking down. "I think you need to talk to Nick." he said softly. She shook her head. "Why, what's the point? He broke up with me for some reason, it's not like talking about it will change that." He sighed. "He's gonna kill me for telling you this." he paused. "We're going to the UK for three months, to film a movie. He thought that it would be better to break up with you instead of going away for months and making you wait for him. He thought he was doing the right thing." Miley stayed quiet for a couple of minutes thinking about what Joe had just told her. "Miles, we need you on set." Th director yelled to her. She wiped her eyes and looked at Joe. "Thanks." She said quietly walking back down the hallway.

Miley sat in the corner with her notebook full of songs. She had tried to write a song, but every time she wrote something down, she hated it, so she started reading through old songs she had written. As the doorbell rang, she ignored it, knowing that there was a house full of people who would answer it. She wrapped a blanket tightly around herself, trying to disappear. She was sad and didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone. She just wanted to hide out in her room and stay there forever. She was drawing little stars on the paper when she heard someone knock. Her door was open so when she looked up she saw Nick starring at her. She looked back down as he spoke. "Can we talk?" Last time they did that he broke up with her. Figuring he couldn't hurt he anymore, she shrugged her shoulders.

He walked further into the room and sat down a couple of feet away from her. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. She looked at him. "Let m think, my boyfriend broke up with me four days ago, and I ended up crying all over his older brother. So I'd have to say no I'm not okay." She rolled her eyes and pretended to focus on her paper. She heard him sigh. "Which one of them?" He asked. "Joe." She told him. "He told me why you broke up with me." She added a moment later. "I thought I was doing the right thing." Nick told her. "How the hell is breaking up with me the right thing?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "I figured that three months was along time and that you'd be happier if you weren't tied down to someone who was a million miles away." It was quiet for a long time, no one said anything, neither of them knew what to say.

"You're wrong." Miley said, breaking the silence. She stood up and looked down at him. "I would have waited for you Nick, because that's what you do when you love someone. Goodbye Nick." She said walking off into her bathroom. Did she really just admit to loving him?

"Miles, guess who I just saw out in the crowd." Mandy said walking backstage. "Who?" Miley asked excited. She hadn't done a concert in a while, and couldn't wait to get on stage. "Nick." Miley's excitement died down a bit. "What he hell is he doing here?" She asked. "I don't know, but he's trying to keep a low profile. He has a hat and big jacket on. Looks stupid, to be honest." Miley laughed, hiding her nerves. She didn't like the idea of having Nick's eyes on her the entire time she was on stage, but there was nothing she could do about it.

As she got on stage she saw the thousands of faces looking back at her. It made her feel great.

The concert was nearly over, and she still hadn't seen Nick. She sang her hear out, making sure to do the best she could for the fans who spent loads of money to see her. Halfway through these four walls, she saw him. He had a smile on his face and starred back at her, and yes he did look stupid with his jacket and hat. She kept singing even though she could feel herself getting nervous all over again.

"That went great." Miley said hugging her guitarist. "The crowd loved you." he said to her making her smile. She headed to her dressing room and sat down on her couch, cooling off. She changed into sweats and as she pulled off her shirt, she heard a knocking on her door. "One sec." She yelled and pulled a tee shirt over her head. She pulled it down and opened the door to find Nick standing in front of her. "Nice concert." He said. She starred at him for a minute, not sure what to say or do. When he stepped forward and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her; she didn't stop him. Instead she kissed him back, pulling him further in the room and kicked the door shut. His hands ran all over her body and he lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled her shirt off. He kissed down her neck to her chest and she moaned leaning her head back. He lowered her to the floor and she pulled his shirt off.

He kissed her roughly as she undid his belt and pulled his pants down. He kicked them off and started working on her bra. She pulled his underwear off and ran her hand over him. He moaned in her ear and then ripped off her sweat pants and underwear and pushed in her.

Miley was laying on her back breathing heavy while Nick rolled over and kissed her neck. She shut her eyes and smiled when he whispered in her ear. "I love you." They may be broken up, but she still believed him when he said those words to him. And this time, she could say them back to him. "I love you too." He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"This was probably the last thing I ever expected to happen tonight." Miley said as she dressed herself. She glanced at Nick as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. "What does this mean?" he asked. Miley sighed and starred at him. "Nothing." She said softly. She felt bad when she saw the disappointed look on his face. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I love you, but I think we should wait until you get back to figure things out." She told him looking up at him. He avoided looking at her for a minute, then he breathed in and smiled at her. "Can I call you?" he asked sweetly, making her smile. "I don't know. You may be too busy running around the UK filming, then you'll meet some British girl with an accent and forget all about me." She said and he shook his head. "I will never meet a girl as amazing as you." He said pressing their foreheads together.

----------------------------------

There it is, the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it!

Again, this is shorter then I hoped, but I don't have a lot of time fo writing, so for now shorter will have to do. I'll try and get a longer chapter thrown in as much as possible though!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is kind of skipping through the weeks that Nicks gone. Hopefully I don't confuse anyone. I discovered that when I have Nick and Miley separated, I can't write, so I think that skipping through it all so I can make him come home in the next chapter will work better. I hope you guys don't mind me doing it that way...but I think it's best for me.

-----------------------------------------

Standing in her bathroom in a tank top and sweats, Miley was straightening her hair while her ipod blared. That was the best part of having her own section on the house; she can make as much noise as she wants to and it doesn't bother anyone! How she heard it over the music she didn't know, but she heard the faint sound of her phone ringing and put the hot flat iron down and hurried to answer it. She turned the music off and glanced at the caller id and smiled. "I knew you'd call." She said sitting on her bed. "You did?" Nick laughed. "Yep. You miss me way to much to go more then twelve hours without talking to me." She laughed. "You know me to well." She ran her hands through her half straightened hair and sighed. She missed his so much. "How's filming?" She asked, telling herself not to think about him being away form her, but that she's talking to him right now. "Good. We've gotten a lot done so far." They had been gone for three weeks, but it seemed like a lot longer. "Turn your camera on, so we can see each other." Nick said. "No, I'm in the middle of getting ready, I look like crap." Miley said. "I don't care, I wanna see you." She smiled and pulled her laptop closer to her and opened it. She opened the chat and turned her camera on. "Okay." She told him and a few seconds later Nick's face popped up on her screen. "Hi." He said and they both hung up their phones. "You don't look bad." He added a second later. "Do guys ever tell their girlfriends when they look bad?" Miley laughed. "Girlfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You know what I mean." She said. Ever since he left, they both tried to stay away form the subject of dating, it hurt to much to talk about. They both knew what they wanted, who they wanted, but they couldn't have it or at least not now. "So how are things going for you?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. "Busy. I've been writing a lot, and we'll probably go to the studio in the next few weeks." She loved recording, it was probably her favorite part of her job. "Hmm, you'll have to play something for me when I get back." She smiled. "We'll see." She glanced at the time and realized she was suppose to be meeting Mandy in fifteen minutes and she wasn't ready at all. "I should go, I'm meeting Mandy and I need to finish getting ready." She told him. "Chat again soon?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Really soon."

"I never understand why the girl always run into the house and trap themselves in the bathroom. Anyone with half a brain would know that's a for sure plan to get sliced up in a million pieces." Shawn said as he and Miley left the movie theater. "She was probably thinking with her huge fake boobs instead of her brain." She laughed. Miley had met Shawn a few weeks ago, he's the son of one of her producers and really nice. They walked out into the cold winter air and had a dozen cameras flashing in their faces. She looped her arms through his and did her best to ignore the yelling and flashing. He opened the passenger's side door and she climbed in. "Sorry that it's so crazy every times we go out together.' She said. She knew how badly it sucked not to have any privacy, and alwasy felt bad when her friends got pulled along, getting their names in magazines and rumors flying about the. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm home!" Miley yelled as she entered her house. Silence. "Hmm, guess no ones home." She said shrugging her shoulders and walking into the living room ans taking her jacket off. "This was fun." She told him smiling. "Good." He said sitting down next to her. "Thank you." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "For what?" He asked. "For getting me out of the house, and for getting me to think about something other then Nick for five seconds." She told him. It was easy to talk to Shawn, and he didn't mind, or at lest he said he didn't mind. "No problem." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling he into a hug. Miley's phone started ringing and she reached to the table and picked it up. "Speak of the devil." She said. "Ill be right back." She said standing up. "I'll be here."

Miley walked to the stairs and stepped up a few, sitting down and stretching her legs out. "Hey." She said, fake cheerfulness in her voice. "You have no idea how badly I want to be home, with you right this minute." She smiled. "What happened." She asked. "I just got done filming and I was thinking about you, and how much I missed you." He said. "I miss you too." She said. "But I can't talk right now, I have company." She explained. "Oh, okay. Call me later?" he asked. "Yeah. Bye." she said hanging up.

Later that night Miley called Nick back, but it was a short phone call that she ended after a few minutes, claiming to be really tired. She ignored his calls for the next few days, but knew he had to talk to him eventually. "Hello." She said holding her phone up to her ear. "Hey, it's me." He said. "Oh hi." There was a moment of silence. "I've been calling you the past few days." He said. "Yeah, I know. I meant to call you back, but I just didn't have the time. Things are kind of crazy right now." She lied. She could hear him sighing. "Is everything okay, you've been kind of off lately?" She sat down on her chair and pulled her legs up. "I have a lot of things going on, Nick. That's all."She told him. "Like going on dates?" He sounded mad and hurt. "What?" She asked. "I haven't bee on a date." She added. "Then why did I go online and see you walking arm in arm with some guy laughing and smiling. Looks like a date to me." He asked. "So every time I go to the movies with someone, I have to walk ten feet away from them and not smile because my you might go online and see me and jump to the conclusion that I'm on a date and get jealous." She said, her voice filled with anger. "Maybe if you didn't hang all over him looking like you just can't wait to get home and jump in bed with him." She was speechless and shocked that he even said that. "You have no idea what's going on between me and him, or how I feel. I've been missing you so much lately, and it's all I can do not to call you and beg you to come home. So I went to the movies with a friend, someone who's fun and makes me laugh, and who's gay." She said. "So maybe you should ask me what's going on before calling me a slut." She told him, feeling tears falling from her eyes, but keeping her voice clear and strong. "Miley I, I'm sorry." He said. She laughed. "Fuck you." She said before hanging up.

Nick caught on after four days of un-returned messages that Miley didn't want to talk, and he stopped calling. They hadn't talked for about two weeks, she was sad, not because they were fighting, but because she really did think that they cared enough about each other to make it through the three months without something like this happening. The fact that he thought she would jump into bed with some random guy hurt worse then anything, and now she felt like she shouldn't wait for him anymore, that if he thought she would do something like that, then she would.

Standing in the middle of a night club that was really easy to get into without an id, all you had to do was flirt a little and the guy would let you right in. It was a girl night out, and she was going to have a good time. She was dancing with her friends, laughing and having a blast, when she noticed a guy starring at her. She looked at him and smiled, leaning in and yelling to her friend that she was going to get a drink. She pushed past everyone and went to the bar, ordering a screwdriver. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the guy who was watching her, heading her way. She took a drink and began walking towards the exit, looking back at the guy and motioning for him to follow. She pushed the doors open and felt the cool air hit her face. It was only seconds before she heard footsteps and was no longer alone. He was cute, blond hair blue eyes, tall, perfect. "You were watching me." She said taking a drink from her glass. "You're nice to look at." He shrugged his shoulders. She dropped her glass and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him lower and kissing his roughly. His mouth tasted like tequila, and he was so tall that it hurt her neck to kiss him. He backed her up against the wall and put his hands on both sides of her, pressing his body against hers. His tongue filled her mouth, rubbing on her tongue as she slid her hands up his shirt. He had a very muscly stomach, and she couldn't help but wonder what he'd look like shirtless. He reached his hand down and slipped it up her skirt, running his fingers over her underwear. She bit his lip, and felt him getting hard. He started to slip his hand under her underwear, but she pushed him away and began walking back to the doors, leaving him standing alone watching after her.

"I think my head is going to explode." She said into her phone. She had woke up at eleven and had the worlds worst headache, and the thought of ever eating again made her want to puke. "Take aspirin and drink lots of water, and stay in bed, only way to feel better. Trust me." Mandy said. "What'd you tell you're parents?" She asked. "I didn't tell them anything, they're not home. They went to Nashville." Miley told her. "You skipped a trip to Nashville to go to a club and get wasted?" Mandy asked. "I have a concert tomorrow." Miley explained. "But it will probably get canceled since my head's gonna explode." Mandy laughed. "I gonna go, call me later and don't forget to take aspirin." Mandy said. "Bye." She sat her phone on the nightstand and crawled out from under he covers shielding her eyes from the light coming in form the window. She was never drinking again.

She stepped on the cold bathroom floor and opened her medicine cabinet racing up for the bottle of aspirin. She hated taking medicine, but if it would help her head, she'd take anything. She popped the top off and dumped two pills in the palm of her hand and filled a paper cup with water, tipping her head back and dropping the pills into her moth, washing them down with the water. She looked in the mirror and thought back to last night. She had weird feeling about what had happened. She was a little grossed out that she had made out with a total stranger, but didn't at all guilty about doing it. She wasn't dating Nick and he already thought she had hooked up with other guys, so she did; sort of.

_Ding Dong!_

She shut her eyes and held her head, the loud doorbell killed. Walking down the stairs one at a time, taking her time to get to the door, hoping whoever was there would go away because she really didn't feel like answering the door in her pajamas looking like shit. She was a few feet away from the door when they rang the doorbell again. "Fuck." She looked out the peephole, and saw the last person she ever expected to see standing on her porch. She opened the door slowly and looked at him. "What are you doing here Nick?"

--------------------------------------------

I finally got this chapter done. I've been working on it for ages, and here it is. I hope you don't hate me for writing this chapter, I just randomly wanted to a this happen. I have plans, and I will hopefully update soon!

Review please!


End file.
